Fernand
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Au détour d'un chemin, les Gboys ont rencontré Fernand. Depuis, l'un d'eux l'a adopté, envers et contre toute phobie


_Titre_ : « Fernand »

_Auteur_ : Shini Jr

_Base_ : Gundam Wing + défi Lou

_Disclaimers_ : le petit animal m'appartient, le reste c'est copyright de kékun d'autre T.T

_Note _: fic cadeau à Lou pour son défi « Un g-boys adopte un animal »

_« Fernand »_

Un cri dans la nuit. Des coups de feu, une course poursuite, des poubelles renversées. Une interpellation. Encore une course poursuite. Cette fois, les chasseurs sont devenus les chassés. Ils arrivent à s'échapper et rejoignent une de leur planque.

« J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer ! s'écria Duo Maxwell en entrant, les poumons en feu. Mon Dieu, j'crois bien que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie !

-C'est vrai qu'ils étaient nombreux, commenta Quatre. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous suivaient.

-On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus sur ce coup ! murmura Trowa Barton, un grand châtain aux yeux émeraude.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça courait aussi vite ces bêtes-là ! continua le natté, une main sur son point de côté.

-Vérifions que nous n'ayons pas un de leur traceurs accroché à nos vêtements ! fit Wufei, un Chinois du même âge que les autres, en enlevant son tee-shirt et en en vérifiant les moindres coutures.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener avec nous Heero ? » demanda Duo, toujours aussi essoufflé.

Heero, jeune homme de bonne constitution physique et aux vêtements légers, tourna sa tête brune vers ses équipiers. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute explication, ses mains continuant de caresser la petite boule qui s'était formée sous son célèbre marcel vert. Si on en approchait bien l'oreille, on aurait entendu une respiration légère et régulière exprimant à sa juste valeur le repos mérité de « Fernand ».

« Il nous est utile, dit simplement Heero sans arrêté ses caresses mais en parlant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller « Fernand ».

-Utile ? cria l'Américain. Mais il a bien failli nous faire tuer ton bestiaux !

-Correction : si tu n'avais pas crié, nous n'aurions pas été sous le feu de Oz. »

Duo resta bouche bée. Il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas crié, l'ennemi ne les aurait sûrement pas remarqué. Mais il n'avait pas pu retenir ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il avait vu devant son nez ses yeux jaunes et perçants, sa petite langue rose qui entrait et sortait sans cesse d'entre ses fines lèvres, il n'avait pas pu, il avait crié.

« Va réussir à maîtriser une phobie quand tu te retrouves face à elle ! s'époumona Duo. J'aimerai bien t'y voir moi, face à ça en pleine nuit ! »

Et il rentra ses mains dans ses poches, son visage se frayant un chemin dans le col de son pull-over noir.

₪₪₪

L'arrivée de « Fernand » avait été remarquée… En effet, la petite bête avait trouvé un coin chaud pour passer la nuit, et ce petit coin chaud n'était autre…

« J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE DANS MON PLÂTRE JE VOUS DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

Duo criait, s'époumonait et pleurait de peur en sentant de petites pattes s'agripper à la chair molle et chaude de sa jambe droite. Quatre semblait complètement dépasser et Trowa venait de s'approcher pour regarder s'il y avait quelque chose dans ce fameux plâtre… car Duo avait la jambe cassée, et évidemment c'était sur lui que ça tombait…

L'Américain gesticulait, battant l'air de ses bras et de sa jambe libre. Il imaginait déjà un énorme serpent remonter le long de sa jambe et coller sa tête contre la sienne, confondant la natte du jeune homme avec une femelle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Duo avait une peur bleue des serpents et de tout animal s'en approchant : lézard, caméléon, scorpions, anguilles, etc.

Wufei arriva avec un bambou d'environ 50cm.

« Si il remonte par là, c'est que c'est un serpent ! »

Duo explosa littéralement en larme.

« JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !

-Pourtant il faut bien le sortir de là…la pauvre bête doit étouffer, expliqua Quatre, une main sur le plâtre.

-ET MOI, DANS QUEL ETAT CROYEZ-VOUS QUE JE SUIS ? »

Trowa alla masser les épaules de son compatriote.

« Calme-toi allez, on est là et tout va bien se passer. J'espère que l'animal n'est pas mort… »

Duo grogna. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour cette pauvre petit bête qui était sûrement en train de lui bouffer la jambe (que Heero avait refusé de remettre en place soi-disant parce qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal…), et eux ils s'inquiétaient pour ce carnivore qui habitait dans son plâtre…

« Si ça se trouve c'est ta jambe qui se transforme, plaisanta Trowa.

-C'est pas drôle, répondit Duo, grognon.

-Allez Duo, souris ! On va te sortir de là… J'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas à casser le plâtre car Sally n'est pas dans les parages en ce moment et tu dois garder la jambe en place avec une fracture comme la tienne !

-Je commence… » déclara Wufei en plongeant la tige de bambou dans l'univers sombre et moite du plâtre.

Duo inspira nerveusement.

« Aïe ! C'était mon pied ça… dit-il lorsque le Chinois eut rencontré un obstacle.

-Désolé. »

Et il continua, un peu plus vers la droite. Quelque chose bougea dans le plâtre.

« Ça a l'air colossal ce machin, genre python ou un truc dans le genre. »

L'Américain le fusilla du regard. La tige de bambou alla de nouveau chatouiller la bête qui cette fois attaqua son agresseur. On entendit un crac et Duo poussa un cri de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Trowa.

-Oh mais que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Wufei en arrêtant son geste.

Il retira la canne et ils s'aperçurent qu'il en manquait bien 15cm.

« Et ça mort en plus… » murmura Duo peu rassuré.

Son plâtre bougea encore et fut secoué. La bête, assez imposante par sa taille, remonta brutalement le long de la jambe. Surpris par la douleur, Duo se releva, tenta de faire un pas mais tomba en arrière, rattrapé par Trowa.

« Elle me marche dessus et m'arrache le muscle avec ses griiiiiiffes ! cria Duo, paniqué. Je la sens, je la sens, elle remonte, elle… »

Et une tête apparut hors du plâtre…

Heero ouvrit la porte à l'annonce de l'évanouissement de Duo. Quatre était venu le chercher en désespoir de cause. Duo était endormi et personne n'osait approcher la bestiole qui venait de sortir du plâtre. Wufei était allé chercher son sabre mais il n'osait pas lui trancher la tête : la jambe de Duo était trop proche et un équipier unijambiste ne servait à rien…

Le Japonais alla éteindre son ordinateur et prit son revolver avant de retrouver ses compatriotes dans le salon. Il y découvrit un véritable capharnaüm ! La table est les chaises, mise à part une (celle sur laquelle avait été assis Duo) étaient au sol, le canapé avait reculé d'au moins 2 mètres et la télévision étaient renversée. Duo avait apparemment fait le tour de la salle sur ses béquilles et avait tout renversé sur son passage avec sa jambe.

Il s'approcha du corps de son ami et vit la petite bête dont la tête ressortait toujours du plâtre. Le corps était encore prisonnier. Il la visa de son arme et s'apprêta à tirer.

Mais il ne put. Pour la première fois Heero ne put pas tirer. Ses yeux, les yeux de l'animal, pourquoi ? Heero était désarmé par ces petits yeux de saint bernard implantés dans le corps d'un lézard… Le Japonais s'accroupit, baissa son arme et plongea dans les yeux de la bête.

Il se releva soudainement et quitta la pièce. Il revint avec une scie.

« Heero mais… mais ?

-Il est blessé, il faut faire vite ou son cœur va exploser ! »

Se transformant ainsi en médecin urgentiste, Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, commença à opérer. Ses assistants, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton restant à disposition de la mère porteuse et chargé de veiller à sa santé, obéissaient au moindre ordre.

Heero délimita d'abord à l'aide d'un feutre Velléda l'endroit où il fallait ouvrir. Il allait opérer par césarienne, c'était le seul moyen. Il demanda à ce que la mère soit maintenue vigoureusement au cas où elle se réveillerait à cause du bruit. Wufei alla s'asseoir sur le torse de la mère, faisant face au champ opératoire afin de pouvoir intervenir au cas où.

Heero caressa la tête de l'animal et lui sourit.

« Tout ira bien » murmura-t-il avec un sourire apaisant.

La petite bête se détendit et ferma les yeux. Heero commença à scier.

L'opération dura un bon quart d'heure, le chirurgien faisant de son mieux pour ne blesser ni la mère ni l'enfant. Il retrouva le bout de bambou et jugea que c'était ce qui avait le plus blesser l'enfant, lui perforant l'estomac ou un tout autre organe. Il enleva ensuite la dernière plaque qui séparait l'enfant de la liberté et le découvrit en sang. Heero paniqua. La blessure était plus importante que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Il couru chercher un torchon propre dans la cuisine et revint en envelopper le lézard. Ses mains tremblaient sous le petit corps de l'animal qui dormait maintenant. Dormait ou était mort ? Heero ne savait pas. Il avait perdu trop de sang dans le corps de sa mère…

Sans même réfléchir, il prit la porte et couru dans la rue à la recherche d'une clinique.

Heero n'était revenu que trois jours plus tard, une petite boule au ventre. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis son départ et encore moins avoir mangé. C'était en pleine nuit et Quatre fut le premier à le sentir arriver, à sentir le cœur d'Heero battre à un rythme lent et régulier. Il sentit inévitablement ce que ressentait Heero. Ni faim, ni fatigue, mais de l'inquiétude, du souci, des réflexes maternels…

Le Japonais se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'installa doucement dans son lit, faisant de son mieux pour que la petite boule qui se trouvait près de son estomac ne soit pas dérangée du déplacement. Il s'endormit enfin, tout habillé, avec son blouson, ses chaussures sales et un certain petit podarcis muralis sous son tee-shirt.

« Il s'appelle Fernand ! » répondit Heero d'un ton énervé.

-Fernand ? Parce qu'en plus tu as donné un nom à cette chose qui a failli me rendre unijambiste ? »

Duo était excédé et tentait de rester sagement assis dans le canapé comme le lui avait demandé Quatre. Heero voulait garder le lézard, il lui avait donné un nom, il était devenu une vraie maman pour cette sale bestiole !

« Tu ne veux pas lui donner le sein pendant que tu y es aussi !

-Duo, ne sois pas ridicule !

-MAIS C'EST TOI QUI EST RIDICULE ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte Heero ! Nan mais regarde-toi, où est passé le soldat rigide et sérieux ?

-Il est toujours là, dit simplement le Japonais en montrant l'arme qui se trouvait dans son jean à Duo.

-Tu parles ! Tu t'es transformé en pouponnière avec ce serpent !

-Lézard des murailles !

-C'est pareil !

-Non ! Et il a un prénom : il s'appelle Fernand !

-Et puis pourquoi ce nom débile au fait ? Pourquoi pas Ignace pendant que tu y es ! _Ignace, Ignace, c'est un petit petit nom charmaaaant…_ »

Heero s'avança et gifla puissamment Duo. Puis, excédé, il retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

« C'est pas vrai… Heero qui nous fait une crise d'adolescence… »

Le plus étonnant fut que le Japonais bouda son compatriote Américain pendant une bonne semaine. Il ne lui parlait plus et allait jusqu'à l'ignorer lors de la réception de nouveaux ordres de mission.

Jusqu'au jour où…

« Sallyyyyy ! s'exclamèrent les pilotes du Deathscythe et du Wing à l'unisson.

-Alors, où en sont mes deux malades ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'occupa d'abord de Duo dont elle enleva le pansement provisoire et vérifia l'état de la fracture. Elle sortit de son sac un attèle pour maintenir la cheville et prévint duo de la garder un peu plus d'une semaine afin que la guérison soit totale. Duo acquiesça et elle lui posa son attèle. Il fit enfin quelques pas, manqua de tomber, mais sourit malgré tout.

« Je peux marcheeeeeeeerrrrrr ! » s'exclama-t-il, fier.

La doctoresse se tourna vers le Japonais.

« Heero, c'est au tour de Fernand ! Si tu veux bien me l'apporter je vais l'examiner sur le canapé ! »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et alla chercher la petite bête.

« Alors, où est-il ? demanda Sally lorsque Heero fut revenu.

-Regarde sous son tee-shirt Sallyyyy… » plaisanta Duo sur un ton sarcastique.

Heero le fusilla du regard puis s'allongea sur le canapé et souleva son tee-shirt.

« Le médecin a demandé à ce qu'il reste dans un endroit chaud pour quelques temps.

-En effet il est encore très jeune, observa la jeune femme. Cela fait combien de temps que tu l'as recueilli ?

-Tu devrais plutôt dire « adopté » ou « materné » », continua le natté.

Elle l'ignora et se tourna vers Heero.

« 11 jours.

-Je ne suis pas experte en médecine animale, mais je dirai qu'il a tout au plus 15 jours ton petit…

-Ecoutez ça ! Son « petit »… C'est quand même pas lui qui a pondu l'œuf duquel cette bête est sortie !

-C'est ce que le médecin m'avait dit.

-Tu étais allé le faire soigné où ?

-Hôpital Saint Antoine. C'est un peu loin d'ici mais j'ai dû faire quelques détours.

-D'accord. Garde-le encore au chaud ! J'ai pensé à toi d'ailleurs ! »

Elle fouilla dans son grand sac et en sortie un harnais kangourous.

« Je l'ai adapté moi-même ! J'ai agrandi la poche et je l'ai sécurisé afin qu'il ne perfore pas le tissu ou qu'il grimpe par-dessus le harnais. Je me suis renseignée, les lézards des murailles sont de très bons grimpeurs et il ne tardera pas à commencer à s'exercer ! fit-elle en riant.

-Géniaaaal… un tarzan à la maison…

-Les bretelles sont réglables : tu pourras le maintenir sur ton ventre ou contre ton torse à loisir.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…la tétée !

-D'accord. Et pour sa perforation ?

-ça a l'air de guérir à petit feu. Je le trouve un peu affaibli mais cela pourrait être pire ! Donne-lui bien les comprimés que le médecin t'a donnés. Je t'ai aussi apporté un pot de purée d'insectes hyper-protéinée : ça peut l'aider à vite être sur pied ! C'est déjà du de naître alors il est dommage d'avoir en plus des jours difficiles à connaître !

-En effet, quel dommaaaaaaaage…

-La claque de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit Duo ?

-Ah tiens, j'existe… »

S'ensuivre des cris, des injures, des « omae o korosu ». Sally leva la main pour faire silence mais aucun des deux adolescents ne la remarqua. Ce fut Fernand qui interrompit la joute. Affolé par le cri que venait de pousser son animal de compagnie, Heero se releva brusquement, faisant glisser Fernand jusqu'au sol.

« Fernand ! » s'écria Heero.

L'animal, étrangement, ne s'étant pas fait mal en tombant, fonça sur l'Américain qui s'empressa de fuir. Le lézard le poursuivit à travers toute la maisonnée, passant sous les fauteuils, tables et autres meubles et rattrapant finalement l'Américain qui trébucha dans le tapis et s'écroula sur le canapé. Fernand, voyant sa cible inerte, grimpa sur la jambe du natté à toute vitesse et alla s'installer dans sa chute de rein, callé entre la courbure du dos et un joli popotin, et s'endormit sans donner aucun espoir qu'on le déloge de son nouveau coussin.

Duo finit par se faire au lézard mais avec beaucoup de recul. Il n'aimait décidément pas cela, et encore moins quand il le trouvait endormi dans sa serviette de bain alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Heero et Duo se réconcilièrent, Heero étant bien obligé de partager son petit protégé avec l'Américain. Il espérait tout de même que cela n'était pas un simple caprice d'enfant de la part de Fernand…

Les semaines s'ensuivirent et s'allongèrent, alignant siestes du lézard et cris du pilote du Deathscythe car Fernand avait le chic pour aller se nicher dans des endroits incongrus…

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois et demi qu'Heero proposa à l'équipe de faire de Fernand un g-boys. Les réactions avaient été vives. Fernand n'avait pas reçu d'entraînement, etc. L'essai d'espionnage avait été concluant, Heero avait fini par réussir à apprendre quelques tours à la bête.

« On verra » fut la réponse de l'équipe qui, bien qu'aimant beaucoup Fernand, pensait que l'amour qu'éprouvait Heero pour cet animal ne ferait qu'entraver les missions. C'est vrai, en cas de perte de l'animal, en cas de décès, qui sait comment pourrait réagir Heero…

₪₪₪

Cette nuit-là, Heero n'avait pas prévenu les autres de sa volonté d'emmener Fernand, ce qui eu pour malheureuse conséquence de créer la panique chez Duo, puis évidemment de les faire remarquer. Mais Heero s'en moquait, car son Fernand était là, près de son ventre, sifflotant en guise de ronflement.

Il quitta la pièce, prétextant vouloir taper son rapport au calme, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il enleva doucement ses chaussures, sans se baisser, et ferma la porte sans bruit. Puis, lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il avança vers le lit et s'y installa, la tête posée contre le mur, son dos reposant sur un coussin relevé. Il n'attendit pas le réveil de Fernand, non, au contraire il le caressait toujours d'une de ses mains, le soutenant de l'autre sous le harnais, comme une mère caressant son bébé à travers la peau de son ventre pour apaiser ses tourments de jeune fœtus.

_Owari_


End file.
